My true Feelings (YaoiBL)
by yunimi
Summary: (Sequel to Trick or Violence) Ever since Hibari noticed Tsuna, his urge to love him has been growing day by day. Hibari had a chance to show his feeling but blew it because he couldn't control himself. Now Tsuna has been avoiding him for the past few days and runs for his life every time he sees him. Can Hibari patch up his mistake and tell his true feelings to Tsuna?
1. One Shot

**Disclaimer! I do not own KHR sadly enough. This is a 1827 pairing or a Hibari x Tsuna pairing so don't like Yaoi/BL then don't read. Hibari is kinda an OC character so if you also don't like don't read. That's all! Enjoy!**

(Hibari's POV)

"Kyou-san."

I snapped out of my day dream and lifted my chin off my fist. I looked over to the open door to see who called me. It was Kusakabe Tetsuya who came in with a pile of papers.

"Kyou-san, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"There's nothing wrong," I shut my eyes and leaned my chin against my fist again.

"If you say so Kyou-san," Kusakabe Tetsuya walked over to me and set the pile of paper on my desk.

"What is this," I said suspiciously.

"Looks like the other clubs are against us using the reception room. They signed a petition and submitted it to the teachers. The teachers were too afraid to hand it to you personally so they asked me to give it to you instead," Kusakabe Tetsuya explained, "What should we do, Kyou-san?"

"I don't care. Burn it," I said and turned my chair to the side.

"Yes, Kyou-san," Kusakabe Tetsuya took the papers and walked to the door. He stopped in front of the door and looked back at me for a brief moment. He walked away soon after.

I slightly opened my eyes but shortly closed them again.

(Recalls the Halloween night with Tsuna)

I frowned as I remembered his frightened face that night. I didn't mean to go that far.

He showed up in the middle of nowhere at school. I was stunned at his sudden appearance and warned him to leave. It was dangerous to be alone with me, especially when I was thinking about him right before he came. But he still followed me regardless of my warning, pestering me by calling my name multiple times. I wanted to get away before anything happened so I stopped in my tracks to listen to him.

To my surprise he asked me a question. It was "Trick or Violence". My heart skipped a beat when he said that with his cute face. I couldn't help but stare at him until his face was bright red and felt the danger increase within the longer I stared at him. I walked away immediately into the music room to control myself and ensure his safety.

Just when I thought he finally went away, he came sprinting to my side. I glanced at him from the corners of my eye and noticed he was terrified. I thought it was cute how he was scared…of ghosts? But I couldn't predict what happened next.

A book fell down from the shelf as if someone pulled it down. He jumped into my arms in horror and shivered like a small bunny. I used all my willpower to stop myself from attacking and managed to put my arms around him safely. Once he calmed down, he sat up and looked at me with his flushed red face and tear filled eyes. That was when my rational thought cracked.

I immediately pushed him down to the ground. I quickly covered up my actions with a lie, telling him I chose violence. But for real I just wanted to seize him because he was too cute like an actual small herbivore. I kissed his neck gently and slowly moved down to his collarbone where I left my mark.

He clearly stated that he didn't want it but I still kissed him and played with him. I was about to stop teasing him right after the kiss but then he called out my name, breathless. My rational thought completely shattered because of that. I took his virginity forcefully and painfully tore his hole. I felt an endless amount of guilt afterwards and brought him home for proper treatment.

**(AN: This was a short summary of what happen that night but from Hibari's POV. If you guys want to know the exact DETAILS of this exciting scene just click my name and find it in my works. It's rated M just a heads up~. It will make a lot more sense plus you get to know Tsuna's side of the story. Besides who would want to miss out on the Doki~Doki~ parts!? )**

I let out a sigh and turned my chair back. I placed both my hands together on top of the desk and leaned forward, covering my mouth.

"…..How's his body?..."I thought to myself.

I tended to the wound I inflicted on him, but it was bleeding pretty bad. I ran into him in the hallway the next day which saved me the trouble of finding him. I was about to ask him how his injury was but he ran away before I could ask him. The next day I attempted to talk to him again and like I predicted, he ran away the moment he saw me.

I leaned back on my chair and let out another long sigh. I twisted my chair round in circles and continued for about 30 seconds. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to ask him and I needed to tell him. Tell him about my true feelings.

"I gotta see him," I stood up instantly and glided across the room.

I walked through the crowded hallway and as I did, the students scattered immediately in any and all directions. I quicken my pace smoothly, arriving at his classroom. To my irritation, Kusakabe Tetsuya was waiting outside the room.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya. What are you doing here?" I asked a little irritated.

"Kyou-san. I have been waiting for you," Kusakabe Tetsuya stood up straight and bowed quickly, "I confirmed that Sawada Tsunayoshi is currently not in his classroom."

"I have not the slightest clue of what you're talking about." I said, leaning on my left leg.

"He is on the rooftop with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei," Kusakabe Tetsuya said bowing down even lower.

"…" I turned around and headed to the roof. As I was leaving, I could hear Kusakabe Tetsuya mumble beneath his breath, "Geez he needs to tell him already. It's getting tiring for goodness sake. Why can't Kyou-san just tell Tsuna off like he does with me or other people?"

"It much easier to insult someone then tell them you like them," I answered in my head and soon reached the stairs leading to the roof.

I took a breath and looked up, "He's up there, probably laughing and smiling like a dork."

I fast walked up the stairs and as soon as I saw the door, I kicked it open; making sparks fly and leaving a dent in the middle of the door. I saw his face change from laughter to terror from my unexpected entrance. I strode briskly towards him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside the school building.

"Hi-Hibari-san!?" he said surprised, trying to break away from my grip.

"Oi you bastard! Where do you think you're taking Judaime!?" the annoying herbivore fly shouted frantically and tried to pull my shoulder.

"We were talking about some extreme moves! Don't just interrupt the topic with your kick and kicking is not allowed in manly boxing!" The thick headed herbivore boxing captain exclaimed.

"What business do you have with Tsuna?" the herbivore baseball kid said smiling.

I ignored them and shrugged off the annoying herbivore fly's hand. I gripped his wrist firmly and walked to the door.

"You bastard!" the annoying herbivore fly was about to follow but the herbivore baseball kid intervened.

"Now now let them go Gokudera. Tsuna won't be back for awhile. They need some time together so they can talk things out," the herbivore baseball kid said and lightly grinned, knowing what was going on.

"What could possibly be needed to talk out about with that delinquent bastard!?" the annoying herbivore fly shouted and fought back against the herbivore baseball kid's arm lock.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," the herbivore baseball boy mysteriously remarked.

"Huh!? What are you hiding you baseball lunatic!?" the annoying herbivore fly shouted breaking free from the lock and faced the herbivore baseball kid, grabbing the collar.

"Now now don't get mad," the herbivore baseball boy said sweating.

"Well if they just need to talk things out then there's no need to get so worked up Gokudera," said the thick headed herbivore boxing captain.

"That's right that's right. There's no need to get so worked up-"

I couldn't hear their conversation once we reached the midpoint of the stairs. I loosened my grip on his wrist once we reached the 3rd floor but increased my speed. I dragged him passed classrooms and arrived at the music room where we connected for the first time. I quickly slid the door open and threw him in, closing the door behind me.

"What was that for? Hibari-san," he said rubbing his bottom and slowly got up.

"Why have you been avoiding me," I demanded and closed in on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said and turned his head to the side sweating.

"Don't act dumb. You know what I'm talking about," I took a step closer and he took a step back.

"Uhm, class is about to start so if you'll excuse me…" he ran passed me and reached for the door.

I ran after him and grabbed him by the waist before he could touch it.

"Hibari-san!" he shouted as I lifted him up, over my shoulder.

I placed him down on top of the piano and rested my hands next to him, gazing at him from below. His face was turning red and he averted his eyes from mine. I crooked my head the other way to get a better look at him and leaned in closer to his face. In response he backed his head away and turned an even brighter red.

_"Could he be affected by my actions right now?"_ I asked myself as I watched his face become brighter and brighter from my every move.

"Hibari-san!" he shouted looking down and pushed me way with his hand, "Please stop!"

I slowly reached out my hand to his and gently lifted it off my chest, "Why are you avoiding me, Tsuna?"I whispered softly.

Tsuna jerked his head upward in surprise, like he was not expecting me to call his name and in a gentle manner. Our gaze met for a moment, making his face blush even madder. He quickly glanced down again in embarrassment, making a smile appear on the corners of my lip.

_"So he is affected by my actions,"_ I mentally noted, _"then that means…."_

I wiped the grin off my face and proceeded, leaning closer to him, "Why are you avoiding me, Tsuna?" I asked once more gently.

"Tha-that's because!..." Tsuna stuttered and looked up at me, still keeping his head low.

"Because?" I said with a smirk and leaned closer. I already knew the answer as to why he was avoiding me and acting the way he is now. He's just too adorable so I'll tease him a little more before I let him know.

"Because!...Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted and dove his head lower, "The truth is! The truth is! I-! lo-lo! I love you!"

He clenched his fist in my hand as his face steamed from embarrassment. I couldn't help but chuckle at his confession, making him lift his head slightly. I slid my thumb down to Tsuna's pinky and tucked my thumb under it. I slowly loosened his fist, gently spreading his fingers one by one. Tsuna looked up in curiosity to see what I was doing. Our eyes met again but this time he didn't avert his gaze. I smiled and slid my fingers down between his, comfortably holding his hand. I reached for Tsuna's other hand with my other hand. I slid my palm under his hand and slowly brought it towards me.

"Baaaka~ The seme's are the ones who confesses before the uke," I said kneeling on my right leg.

"Wha-what? Do you mean?" Tsuna asked confused.

"This is what I mean," I closed my eyes and kissed the back of his hand.

"I love you, Tsuna," I soothingly whispered as I gazed up at Tsuna's water filled eyes.

"Are you? Joking with me?" Tsuna said trembling as his eyes swelled up with tears.

I stood up chuckling, "I love you Tsuna. Ever since I noticed your difference from other herbivores."

"Other herbivores?" Tsuna asked innocently and tilted his head to the right.

I placed my head against his forehead and chuckled at his adorableness, making him giggle in return. After laughing I immediately wiped his tears away and smirked.

"Eh?" Tsuna said shocked and tried to move his head. I didn't let him escape so easily. After all I was already holding his head. I pulled him to me and I kissed his sweet, soft lips. He hesitated but quickly fell to my pace.

"Tsuna, I want to taste your lollipop," I said bluntly.

"My, my lollipop!?" Tsuna shouted flustered.

"Yea I wanna taste it," I said with a straight face.

Tsuna turned a deep red from my honest thought and I grinned at the sensations of touching him again. But I didn't want to make Tsuna feel the same experience that Halloween night.

"Tsuna, I'll wait for you," I said with a light smile, "I'll wait until you're ready to receive all of me," I kissed his lips gently and smiled.

"Don't make me wait too long though. I'm impatient when it comes to you," I slyly remarked and walked out the door.

I glanced back at Tsuna's joyful face before closing the door and strolled down the hallways on my daily duties. After 2 painful years of silence and concealment, I finally told him my true feelings.

**The end of the oneshot! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Extra

**Extra full of...you know what I mean! Wrote this for an apology for slow update and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy~!**

(Tsuna's POV)

I couldn't help but smile as I sat there on the piano where Hibari-san left me.

_"I'm happy,"_ I thought to myself, _"I'm so happy, to know how Hibari-san feels about me."_

I lifted my hands in front of me so I could see them clearly.

"They're still warm…from his touch…his presence," I whispered blissfully.

I've always admired him and wanted to be like him. He was the strongest, the fastest, the coolest, and the most respected person in all of Nami Mori Chu. Before I knew it my admiration for Hibari-san turned into love.

"I'm so happy I can die right now," I contently frowned to myself.

*Slam!*

I jumped in my seat at the sound of the sudden slam and looked in the direction of where the source came from.

"Hibari-san, wha-what's wrong!?" I stuttered in surprise.

Hibari-san was standing at the doorway out of breath as if he ran back. He quietly walked in and closed the door gently behind him.

*Click*

_"What was that sound?" _I wondered as I stood up instantly to face Hibari-san.

"Hi-Hibari-san. What else do you need with me?" I asked sweating a little.

Hibari-san hastily but effortlessly strode to me and out of the blue, grabbed my shoulders.

"Eh!? Hibari-san!?" I shouted surprised.

"I can't wait," Hibari-san said coolly, "Become mine. Here and now."

"Wa-wai-wait a mi-minute Hibari-san!" I anxiously stammered. Hibari-san pushed me backwards until I was against the piano and leaned in to my face for a kiss, making me blush slightly.

"Hibari-san! Didn't you say you'll wait for me!?" I managed to blabber quickly before our lips touched.

Hibari-san stopped his pursuit and opened his long lashes.

"I did wait," Hibari-san declared.

"But it's only been 5 minutes!" I reminded him, trying to break free but failed to do so. I couldn't push Hibari-san off me nevertheless move him.

"Hmph. You should be grateful I didn't push you down the moment you confessed to me. It's a miracle I held out for 5 minutes," Hibari-san said with a smirk.

Now that I think about it, Hibari-san is the type of person who would bite someone to death on the spot. Holding out for 5 minutes really did seem like a miracle.

I was lost in thought from his earlier comment and in the mean time; I didn't notice that Hibari-san confiscated my tie along with my outer uniform, leaving my white undershirt.

"Wha? When did you!?" I shouted in surprise once I looked down.

Hibari-san only smirked while unbuttoning my shirt.

"Hibari-san! This is bad! We shouldn't be doing this! People might come and see us!" I panicked and tried to stop Hibari-san's hands from completely exposing my belly.

"I locked the door earlier when I came in," Hibari-san stated while removing my hands and continued to unbutton my shirt.

_"Then the sound from earlier was the door lock!?"_ I mentally shouted. With that last thought, Hibari-san completely exposed my tummy to his field of vision and pressed his knee against my inner thighs.

I shut my eyes firmly and braced myself of the pain soon to come like that Halloween night. I waited and waited but I felt nothing, no movement at all from Hibari-san.

I was confused, _"What's going on? Why isn't Hibari-san moving?"_

I slightly raised my left eyelid to get a glimpse of Hibari-san. I suddenly felt something warm gently touch the sides of my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to find Hibari-san's hands rest against my cheeks and peered into Hibari-san's gleaming eyes that were directly looking at my own.

"…Tsuna," Hibari-san spoke softly, "Can I?"

After a moment's pause, I nodded my head in agreement to his request. It was mysterious and weird but I felt that I could do it. I can receive all of Hibari-san, both body and heart, here and now.

Hibari-san faintly smiled and kissed my lips deeply but gently. He gradually broke my lips apart, not rushing or pushing his way through to my tongue, and eventually entered my wet cave.

Hibari-san softly thrust his tongue against the sides of my tongue and circled his around mine, softly thrusting every time, creating a slight pleasure of audible moans from me.

Hibari-san used his hand to travel slowly and gently around my chest and waist, raising my pleasure meteor by tenfold. Next, Hibari-san once again nibbled tenderly on my tongue after he cleverly led my tongue into his wet cave, making me blush and completely drained my energy to stand.

My legs gave way to the pleasure that Hibari-san created and my body sloped down to the floor. I couldn't muster the energy to stand up and I was also panting out of breath from his passionate kiss.

"What's wrong, Tsuna," Hibari-san said crouching down and smirking, "we didn't even start."

"So-*huff* sorry, *puff* Hibari-san," I said out of breath knowing that my face was flush red, "I ca-can't, stand."

"Give me your hand," Hibari-san stood up and reached out his hand to me. I took his hand and he swiftly lifted my whole body up into the air. Hibari-san set me on top of the piano and hovered over me to take control.

"Let's continue," Hibari-san grinned and sucked on my nipples.

"Ah…ahh…" I mumbled as Hibari-san sucked and massaged my private area.

Hibari-san moved down to my private area and unzipped my pants with his mouth, looking up at me, smirking slightly. My face steamed from embarrassment and from the unimaginable occurrence that was happening down there. I was soon moaning with pleasure. Hibari-san fully tasted my lollipop by swallowing it whole and releasing it multiple times.

"Hibari-san! I'm cumming!" I yelped as I covered my mouth with my fist.

I shot my white liquid into Hibari-san's cave and he consumed all of it, leaving little to no trace of it.

"Hibari-san why did you?...Swallow it?" I asked dumbfounded and totally embarrassed.

"I hate Nami Mori Chu getting messy," Hibari-san replied and wiped off the remaining liquid from the corner of his mouth.

_"I should have known!"_ I cried to myself.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, I couldn't hold it in," I said apologetically.

"Now it's my turn to be pleased," Hibari-san slyly smiled and removed my pants along with my underwear.

"Ready, Tsuna?" Hibari-san questioned and lifted my right leg.

"…mmmh," I replied and braced myself.

"Don't give me that face, Tsuna," Hibari-san chuckled, "First I'll prepare you."

"Huh? What do you mean by prepa—ah!"

I felt something warm and slender enter my bottom hole, spreading the walls inside. Hibari-san glanced up for any signs of discomfort and unhurriedly moved his finger in and out of my pink hole.

"Ah….hah…." I continually moaned from my steaming face as Hibari-san added another finger.

"Wow, you're so cute," Hibari-san smirked and kissed my lips, squeezing in the third finger.

I flinched in pleasure as Hibari-san traveled up and down at my lower tunnel, expanding the entrance. Hibari-san pulled out his tongue and his fingers.

"Now for the real thing," Hibari-san unleashed his manhood from the tightened zipper and lifted my other leg, separating them apart as far as they could go.

Hibari-san nudged his manhood against my swollen hole, and easily entered. I jolted in bliss and whimpered at his entrance to my bottom. Hibari-san smirked and thrust his manhood deeper into my tunnel, going faster and faster with every thrust. I panted and cried sweet sounds of pleasure as Hibari-san stirred my insides into a pot of paradise.

Hibari-san increased his speed inside me and groaned as he stirred his final thrust and released his thick hot cream inside me.

Hibari-san pulled out his manhood and the cream steadily oozed out from my sensual hole, sticking to my thighs and heating the piano. Hibari-san stood there while I sat there for about 10 seconds, both of us slightly panting. Hibari-san was the first one to take action.

After cleaning his manhood with the tissue paper he had in his pocket, Hibari-san wiped his cream off the piano and my legs, tickling me.

"Stop that Hibari-san," I giggled.

Hibari-san chuckled and continued to wipe the cream from my legs and hole.

We quickly fixed on our clothes and awkwardness drifted in after we were done cleaning up our mess. I didn't know what to do. Hibari-san was not moving and I couldn't move either because I was too embarrassed.

_"Maybe I should go,"_ I thought to myself.

"Uhm…Hibari-san, I need to go to class now so I'll excuse myself," I mumbled half embarrassed and slowly inched away. At least I tried too.

I felt a strong pull on my arm towards the ground and found myself landing in Hibari-san's arms.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" I shouted surprised.

"Not yet. Don't leave me yet," Hibari-san said and lightly squeezed his arms around me, "Stay a little longer."

I couldn't move so I couldn't refuse. I sat there in the comfort of Hibari-san's embrace and blushed. It's almost like we're lovers.

"We are," Hibari-san said out of the blue and turned my head back by my chin.

"Eh? How did you read my mind!?" I asked bewildered.

"You said 'It's almost like we're lovers' out loud," Hibari-san answered.

I was now blushing madly as I looked up at Hibari-san. Hibari-san laughed and flicked my forehead.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my forehead.

"I swear Tsuna, you're one of a kind of herbivore," Hibari-san declared and rested his chin above my head. We both giggled and chuckle until a familiar voice pierced through our haven.

"Are you guys done? If you're done then don't slack off and get back to class."

Hibari-san and I looked over to the curtains that the afternoon wind blew against. After a few seconds a small figure appeared on the window sill.

"Reborn!" I shouted surprised, "when did you come in!?"

"Humph. I've been here since the beginning," Reborn grinned mockingly and hopped off the window sill onto the piano.

"Then you!..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Of course, saw every little detail," Reborn sneered.

Hibari-san was calm and indifferent while I was sweating my pants off.

"And thanks to you, Tsuna, I got something to blackmail Hibari for future uses," Reborn pulled out a recorder that looked awfully familiar. Reborn pressed play and Hibari-san's voice came through stating his statement of rape. Next were the moans that everyone could hear clearly and point out who it belonged to.

My face turned a scarlet color and steamed with embarrassment. Hibari-san smiled slightly when he saw my face. Reborn sneered at my reaction and leaped out the window and into a hot air balloon that Lean transformed into.

"Before I leave I'll let you in a secret," Reborn said while he untied the rope attached to the window lock, "I was the one who made the book fall that night."

Hibari-san and I froze. We just realized that we were set up. Before I could say anything more, Reborn was already out of sight.

I slouched in further to Hibari-san's arms and let out a long sigh, "I can't believe I fell for it and now Reborn has something to black mail you with Hibari-san."

"I'm so sorry Hibari-san…" I said sympathetically. After all, Hibari-san hates being restrained the most.

"I don't care," Hibari-san reassured me, "I don't care if that baby has something in mind. As long as I have you I'm fine."

"Hibari-san," I whispered as my face steamed from his remark. The most amazing part was that Hibari-san didn't hesitate to say those words and so naturally too.

"…" Hibari-san silently glanced down to me, "Kyoya."

"Eh?" I asked again, coming out of shock.

"Call me Kyoya, Tsuna," Hibari-san grinned seductively.

"Eh? Umm….Kyo," I began as Hibari-san's grin widened.

"Uh…Kyo….Kyo…ya-san," I quivered in awkward delight.

"Just Kyoya," Hibari-san chuckled.

"Kyoya," I said more boldly and smiled at the sound of his name from my lips.

"Yea Tsuna?" Kyoya answered back.

"I love you," I stated blissfully.

"Baaaka. I told you didn't I?" Kyoya leaned his forehead against mine and smirked joyfully, "the seme's are the ones that are supposed to say that before the uke."


End file.
